


an indentation in the shape of you

by kuresoto, t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Determined Rey, Double Penetration, Endearments, Extreme Size Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Goddess!Rey, Multiple Orgasms, Mythology References, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, References to The Last Jedi, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Surprise feelings, Titan!Kylo Ren, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, Woman on Top, extreme size difference, size play, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: There were certain places that she should not want to go, let alone actually visit. When she’d walked down the caves steps, her heart echoing in her chest, the hair on the back of her neck had stood up as though to scream at her to go back. She didn’t belong here, in this dark, cold, wet place, where rats skittered at her feet. But she needed to know, needed to learn the truth about where she came from. About her parents.And unfortunately for Rey, the Titan Kylo Ren is the only one who seems to have any answers.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, and welcome to another round of WIPs from your favorite reylo junkies! But for real. We hope you really love the fic! The idea originally came from [this picture](https://temixartsfw.tumblr.com/post/168839170411) which ended up snowballing into a fic. Big surprise. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Can't wait to hear what you think about it! As ever, comments and kudos and feedback help to inspire us to write more!

She shouldn’t be here, that much was obvious. That much had been drilled into her head since she was old enough to understand the concepts of right and wrong. There were certain places that she should not want to go, let alone actually  _ visit _ . When she’d walked down the caves steps, her heart echoing in her chest, the hair on the back of her neck had stood up as though to scream at her to go back. She didn’t belong here, in this dark, cold, wet place, where rats skittered at her feet. The hallway stretched long enough to give her plenty of opportunities to run, the antechamber was tall enough to cause every step she took to echo, and when she finally came to the place she’d only ever seen in her dreams, the obsidian mirror only reflected back her own petrified reflection at first. 

Rey had to bite back a shriek when the darkness began to move, a shape emerging from the swirling chaos of the mirror-glass in front of her. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging moon-shaped marks into her palms, and her heels dug into the ground as she determinedly watched a figure emerge. 

She’d only ever heard whispered stories of Kylo Ren, the last of the Titans to be locked into solitary by Luke. He and his Knights had suffered a rebellion against their leader, yet when he craved more power, he became a danger to them all, and was forced back into the chaos he’d long since dwelled in. It was forbidden to so much as think about going to visit him. The journey didn’t breed interest, the stories didn’t beg to be ignored. 

Yet there she stood, stone faced and red lipped from her teeth biting down near hard enough to draw blood, watching as he stood to face her with a sharp, wicked grin on his lips. From what she understood he’d been there for centuries, waiting. The chaos that made up his home, trapped behind the mirror’s edge, kept him from sleep, kept him from recovering his powers as he was forced to focus all of his energy on not being consumed, and the deep, shadowy circles under his eyes reflected every waking moment he was refused what he needed. 

“So. You’ve found me at last.” His voice was a deep rasp, enough to cause Rey’s breath to catch in her 

throat and make her eyes tear up in the corners. 

She had to be strong. She knew what she was here for, knew what she wanted. Now, it was a matter of him giving it to her. “You knew I was coming.” 

“Of course. I have what it is you want. What other reason would you find yourself traipsing halfway across the world to come visit me?” 

_ Traipsing  _ was hardly the word to call it. The journey to his cave had been a difficult one, the seas particularly vicious and unforgiving, as though it knew of her quest. As though every wave, and every sheet of rain that soaked her to her skin, was trying to tell her to go back. She bared her teeth in a grimace, and Kylo laughed to be on the receiving end of it. 

“How is it . . . you’ve been here for so long. Longer than most anyone can remember,” Rey said after a cautious pause, weighing her words carefully. She took a step to the side, and his eyes tracked her every move, one large arm pressed up against the edge of the mirror, as if this conversation was a pleasant one. As if they were simply two friends, speaking about the simplest of matters. “How can you possibly have any information about my parents?” 

His gaze darkened, and in the silence she was able to take stock of his form. Whether by choice or by circumstance, he did not wear anything over his top half, broad shoulders and well trained muscles exposed in the low light of the cave for her eyes to drink up. He was pale enough to be a star against the black backdrop of the swirling chaos that bound him, with a scar running down the side of his face, throat, and to the shoulder. She thought of how it would feel to run her fingertips over the crack, to see what it felt like to play with the imperfect edges of a Titan, and felt her cheeks blush in response to her wayward thinking. 

His laughter brought her out of her thoughts, and darkened her cheeks and throat with her embarrassment as his expression told her he had a vague inkling as to what she was thinking. “Just because I have been here for countless years, for decades, does not mean I do not hear things. Does not mean the chaos that creeps through the corners of your world does not talk to that which holds me here. I sit, and I listen, and I know things, Rey. You’re clever enough to suss out a lie, so tell me: do you think I am deceiving you?” 

The worst thing was that no, she didn’t. As they stared at one another she felt the world start to slow around them, watched his chest rise and fall with every breath she took, the pair in sync in a way she’d never known with anyone else. There was no deception on his face, and when his brow eased up, and she stepped closer to take a better look at him, his honesty was all she could see. Certainly, he had everything to gain from her believing him, but she couldn’t find a reason not to. 

Slowly, with shaking fingers, she pressed a hand up against the edge of the mirror, and gasped to find it so warm. “I believe you,” she said finally, as he moved his hand to match up against hers. “And I’ll--I’ll let you go. If you promise to tell me the truth about my parents. Bring me to them if you have to. I have to know.” 

She hadn’t come this far, hadn’t run away from the safety of Mount Olympus and her home, to walk away empty handed. 

Yet again, Kylo’s lips curled, but the grin this time had none of the sarcasm or bitter roots of the first time he’d seen her. 

“You have a deal.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, before adding, in a slow drawl: “But pray tell, how do you plan to release me of this prison, little Rey?”

 

The world, Rey had discovered, rarely ever worked the way she expected it to. More often than not, if there was a task she wanted completed, going about it in the most direct sort of way wouldn’t be enough to get the results she wanted. She hadn’t managed to paint the night sky by simply throwing the colors where she wished, but rather tricking them into staying there, maneuvering and shifting, sweet talking and bribing each swirl of blue, black, and purple until the effect was one she could be proud of. 

When contemplating the bindings that made up Kylo Ren’s cell, she might’ve thought that chaos ought to be cajoled, teased and eased into laying still to let him pass. 

Kylo must’ve thought the same. His eyes widened as he watched her walk away, then return with the largest rock she could muster into her hands, motioning for him to move with it. Chaos was not something she could trick, she thought, as she brought the rock above her head in spite of Kylo’s shouts. It was something she put in its place. 

With a sound like a thunderclap, she brought the rock against the smooth, inky surface of the mirror and felt it give under her strength. A stream of black, frothy liquid spilled out, like the first leak in the bottom of an ill looked after boat, that grew in size as she brought the rock up again, and smashed it back down on the surface. 

“You’re insane!” Kylo shouted, his eyes wide, almost fearful, as the chaos seized up around him, gripping onto his muscles and pulling hard enough that he shouted in pain. She watched the coils wrap upwards, spiraling like tentacles up his biceps, curling around his chest as it threatened to swallow him whole, pressing and pulling him taut. He gagged as it pushed itself into his mouth, as though to suffocate him. Rey’s mind raced. If he died, then all her hopes went with him. Panic gripped her as some black liquid started to snake its way up her leg and hold her in place. She kept her eyes off her lower body, even more determined to free Kylo lest the darkness swallowed her as well. With one final smash of the rock against the mirror, she felt its surface give and shatter in front of her. Like a wave, it spilled out onto the cold stone underneath her, slipping and writhing as if in pain, before lying still and smooth, spilling into the crevices of the worn stone. The blackness that once held onto the skin of her legs immediately fell like dying insects, freeing her. Rey slipped, landing with a cry on her backside, as pain lanced up her spine and through her arms, having tried to catch herself on her hands. She couldn’t see Kylo at all, hadn’t seen him dragged out with the tide. The terror that she’d done her very best to not let overwhelm her then came back in spades as she struggled to her feet, only to see him do the same, body trembling as though every shift of his frame took a lifetime of effort. One hand reached up to steady himself on the top of the mirror, while the other found the edge. Careful not to grip the broken glass, he stepped out slowly, expanding and growing in size with every breath he took outside of what had once been his prison, until he stood as tall, and near as wide, as the grand hall that had housed him himself. 

What had she done? 

 

For what felt like a lifetime neither of them spoke, Rey watching in abject fascination and horror as Kylo simply breathed, dark eyes fluttering closed to take in the fresh, briny air that filled the cave. He was tall as a tree, and near wide as a mountain in this size. Perhaps she ought to have laid down ground rules. Expectations. No, she’d gone ahead instead and smashed open the one place that had been able to contain him, the remnants of which lay dormant beneath their feet. 

When she cleared her throat in an attempt to remove the lump that’d formed, he turned down to look at her, and fixed her with that same, wide grin as before. “Thank you,” he said, voice surprisingly soft, as he bent at the knee to look at her. “It has been too long since I’ve smelled the fresh air again. Since I’ve been able to touch another being.” One long, thick finger reached out to stroke the side of her cheek, the movement slow. He could fit her whole body in his hand, and then some, and she shuddered to feel how hot he was against her. 

“Don’t forget our deal,” she said, willing her voice to be strong. “You help me find my parents. I upheld my end.” 

He laughed, and she wished he didn’t. His was a pleasant sound, and as big as he was it filled the room to the brim with the sound, enough to make her tremble. “Don’t worry, little one. I will lead you to the truth, but for now I must rest. It has been too long since I have been able to properly sleep. Surely,” he smirked. “You can understand.” 

Yes. She could. How many nights had his voice plagued her dreams, whispering that the truth she sought was nearer than she hoped, silver laced tongue promising answers if only she could find how to release him. She scowled, looking away as he continued to laugh, choosing to stretch out on the solid stone beneath them. The cave trembled with his every movement, and Rey lost her balance with a shriek of surprise. Bracing herself for the pain, she landed instead in the palm of Kylo’s hand, his skin soft, and warm, and oh so solid beneath her. She braced herself on her elbows as he eased her back, wishing he didn’t look so pleased with himself at how quickly he’d managed to catch her. 

“You really insist on resting?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest and wishing she didn’t sound as though she was pouting, crossing her legs at the ankles to at least look somewhat ladylike. Her dress was muddied already from her journey, but that wasn’t any reason to throw propriety out the window entirely. Not yet, at least. 

He was already curling up, Rey shifting onto her knees to get a better look as he gave an enormous yawn, showing teeth nearly as large as she was. “I do,” he said with a nod. “I’m no use to you half dead. Our destination is a quite some ways off, and you’ll need your strength as much as I will. Sleep, little one. I promise I won’t bother your dreams tonight.” 

Why, Rey thought, as she laid down on his palm and watched as his eyes began to droop, did she not believe him? 

Sleep didn’t come easy to her that night. While Kylo might’ve drifted off on exhaustion alone, Rey’s head was filled with possibility. With fear. If Luke discovered what it was she’d done it would be she who was trapped alongside Kylo for eternity, bound and chained by a force beyond her controlling. She whimpered, turning onto her stomach as she closed her eyes and willed herself to think of something better, something decidedly not in the shape of Luke’s furious expression. 

Kylo was warm beneath her, a welcome source of heat in the chill of the cavern, and his skin was surprisingly soft as she ran her hands over the curve of his palm, losing herself in the slide of her skin against his, marveling at the bizarre nature of it all. At least this way, she reasoned, he wouldn’t be able to roll over her by accident, and she let that truth assuage the fears that stewed inside of her, determinedly focusing on how protective he was. How vast, and enormous, his form could be. 

She was not as much of an innocent as perhaps the other goddesses she’d grown with, and her dreams--when not about Kylo’s promises of her parents--reflected her truth. Lying in the palm of a Titan, comforted by the steady drum of his heart and the heat of his body around hers, she’d have been surprised if her dreams didn’t take a certain sort of turn. One hand eased its way between her legs as her mind flitted between unconsciousness and her new reality, one in which one of his fingers could easily stroke her sex, teasing her until she writhed beneath him from the stimulation. With the sound of his soft breaths cradling her sleep deprived mind, she started with gentle ministrations. It was as if his sleep addled sighs were hypnotising her, controlling her as she dipped into her moisture, already so unbelievably wet. Her hips canted forward with every breath he took, spurred on by the sound, and the vibration his exhale would send through her body, desperate for more friction. More sensation. Her other hand laid next to her, her fingertips rubbing along the grooves of his skin, wondering what it would feel like to have his touching her instead. 

Fuck, he even  _ smelled  _ good. He’d smell like her, soon enough. 

The last thought dragged her out of sleep faster than the twitch of Kylo’s hand ever could, Rey able to feel him as he started to wake up. The night had passed in the blink of an eye, and with burning cheeks she yanked her hand out from where she’d been touching herself. Her thighs were soaked and shaking, and as she hastened to try and wipe off the moisture that’d collected on her palm without being  _ too  _ obvious, she felt Kylo’s laughter roll through her. 

“Did you sleep well, little one? I can smell how wet you are. What were you dreaming about?”

She didn’t dare meet his gaze. “Nothing,” she snarled, struggling to scoot her way to the edge of his palm so she could slide out. 

He hummed and brought his palm to his lips, the pink of his tongue darting out and disappearing from her line of sight. “Whatever it was, I hope it was  _ most _ pleasant.” She didn’t have to look up to know the glee that danced across his face. 

Her face burned with embarrassment and a hint of frustration, knowing the ache between her legs was going to stay until she took care of it properly. “I’m not going anywhere with you if you stay that size,” she spat, keeping her tone as poisonous as she could manage to distract from her complete lack of control of the situation. “You’re ridiculous. Shrink down, I know you can.” She hoped he could. It would make sense, wouldn't it?

“Are you sure? You didn’t seem too bothered by my size throughout the night,” he said, grinning.

“Yes,” she hissed, face becoming hot at the reminder of how she woke up. As though to add insult to injury, her cunt throbbed, and it was all Rey could do to bite back a moan at the reminder of what she’d been unable to finish.

He stared for some time, until Rey felt her eyes begin to ache from lack of moisture, before his body began to decompress, lines smoothing out as he shrunk to a far more reasonable size.

If, she thought, one could consider being nine feet tall  _ reasonable _ . “That’s the smallest you can get?” She meant it as a challenge, angling for him to rise to meet it. Would that she was taller than he him, then they’d see who got the last laugh.

If he knew the game she was playing, then damn him for doing better. “Oh, Rey, any smaller and I wouldn’t be the Titan that I am.” He moved forward, invading her personal space and crowding her that she almost bumped against his solid chest. “Besides, I can think of some uses this size could bring you,” he whispered, lips curled into a smirk as he looked down at her.

She barely bit back a snarl. “Now who’s the one dreaming, Kylo? Let’s go. I want to get a move on before daybreak.” She stomped out of the cave, face firmly kept forward, refusing to look back to see if he was following. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another installment of our fic! We've been incredibly floored and humbled by how much you all seem to like this so far, and thank you all--from the very bottom of our hearts--for your comments and interest. It makes the writing process that much easier for both of us, and your words are the greatest inspiration we could ever hope for. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter! We absolutely love hearing your thoughts!

She could feel the sun was hours away from making its rounds in the sky, and with the fresh, sea breeze to cool her skin, Rey soaked in the moment for as long as she could manage. Something told her the peace wasn’t going to last long, and sure enough as Kylo loomed behind her in the doorway of the cave, he came to stop just inches behind her. She wasn’t sure if his deep inhale was to smell the sea, or her, but she hastily stepped away to offer him more space to stretch out. At least, that was the excuse she was going with. 

“We’re not going to have a whole lot of time now that I’m free,” Kylo told her quietly, as if he worried the sky might open up and Luke would hear them. Now that she thought about it, was that even a possibility?

“He gets tired sooner than he ever used to,” she assured him, not sure if she ought to be relieved or worried about such a thing. If this escaped her realm of what she could keep control of, if this went badly . . . there would be no reprieve, or savior to rescue her for some time. She steeled herself at the thought. Certainly, she could get herself out of a sticky mess if it came to it. She’d have to. 

Rey eased her way down the rocky path that led her to the cave’s entrance, Kylo nearly silent behind her despite his size. It was fascinating that such a being could move with making as little sound as he did, yet there they were. She kept having to look behind her to make sure that he hadn’t disappeared, hadn’t taken off without fulfilling his end of the bargain. She ought to have made him swear, made a pact in order to force him to stay with her. That would’ve been the smarter thing, of course. Not that she’d ever thought herself exceptionally clever, that had always been someone else. 

All she had to do, she reasoned with herself, was be more clever than Kylo. The thought alone made her shiver. It seemed to be a bit of a tall order, no pun intended. 

The boat that she’d arrived in seemed smaller now that she had Kylo at her side, stepping into the small craft behind her. More than once she wondered whether it would break under the sheer size of him, given that he was enormous in stature and cut with muscle. But no, it stood, unsteady and creaking, but determinedly solid as they pushed away from the makeshift dock that Rey had postured the boat at. 

With nothing but the sound of the waves lapping at the edge of the boat, Rey found she was inclined to think too much, to remember just how good and warm it’d felt to wake up in his hand that morning, how aroused she’d been--. 

“So.” The word came out far more forced than she’d intended, and his head turned to face her from where he’d been staring back at the island she’d seen so many times in her dreams. “Are you the last titan remaining then? I’ve heard stories of their demise. Your. Sorry.” 

That probably wasn’t the right thing to say, she reflected, as she felt the air grow tense between them. She watched him pointedly stare straight ahead, his shoulders outlined in the moonlight, unmoving and tight as he let the silence continue between them. 

“Sorry,” she apologized again, face a hot, bright red that she could feel and wished she could take back. “I’m not used to talking to people who aren’t . . . used to my questions.”

He let loose a chuckle, though it was mirthless to say the very least. “Are you always this inquisitive?”

“More or less.” 

He hummed, turning to sneak a look at her once again. “I can think of quite a few different ways we can put that curiosity to better use.” 

Her face became flushed for a different reason now. She open and closed her mouth like a fish, half mortified at him who had the audacity to insinuate such things, and half at herself as a sudden need pulsated between her legs. Before she could gather her wits and snap back at him, their boat flipped over, knocked onto its side and forcing them to tumble out of it.

 

The cold water knocked the air from her lungs before she could think about even holding her breath, her eyes stinging as she looked through the murky surface to watch Kylo disappear in the debris of their crashed boat. There was something moving in the water, something enormous, its amorphous body shimmering in the moonlight that filtered through the water. She was able to pull her head out of the water, gasping for air, only for a wave to buffet her back underneath. Kylo, she saw, wasn’t faring any better. He might’ve been larger for her, but that offered more space for--well, whatever it was--to wrap long, slippery looking legs around his body, twisting around his wide waist and his throat. He knocked back with an elbow, hitting what must’ve been the head of the creature as it released him. Rey forced herself to swim, every muscle aching as she pulled her head above the water to shout hoarsely for Kylo, hoping he could hear her despite the water between them, trying to guide him to the surface. When she dunked her head back down, the salt now a constant irritant in her eye, it was to see that the monster had quickly recovered. 

Eight long tentacles pulled him down, deep into the pit of the ocean that they’d been attempting to cross, dragging him further and further even as Rey struggled to push herself after them. She couldn’t lose him! She couldn’t lose the one chance to know who her parents were, hadn’t made it this far to lose her only hope! She watched with horrified eyes as he thrashed, and was easily bound by the strong legs, one wrapping tight enough to bruise his throat as it choked him. Rey was close enough to touch them as his body began to convulse, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head--. 

“No!” she shouted, a stream of bubbles spewing from her lips as she reached the monster and wrapped her hands around it. There came a pop, a strange lightness to her body, and a screech that made her ears bleed as it pierced the whole ocean. The eight legs rescinded, practically sucked back into the body of the beast, and Rey wasted no time in yanking Kylo into her arms and kicking off the shoal they’d swam close to, where the creature’s lair must’ve been. They shot upwards like a star streaking across the sky, and Rey was certain her lungs were fit to burst as their heads cracked the surface of the water. “Kylo,” she rasped, throat raw, tears nearly blinding her as the chill of the night air smacked her across the face. She cupped his face in both of her hands, rubbing her fingers over his cheeks, trying to coax some life into them. Her body was trembling so hard that she could barely keep herself from shaking him, but when his eyes opened and a low, pained groan left his lips, she considered it a success. Just in time, she supposed, for all strength to leave her. Kylo caught her around the waist, his dark eyes hooded, and maneuvered them so that she could hang onto his back, arms limp and barely able to keep hold as he swam for the shore they both knew had to be there. 

 

Rey awoke to find them back on solid land, Kylo sprawled out on the beach beside her, his chest heaving as he stared over at her. “What did you do?” he asked, his own voice low and gravely from having nearly been choked to death. “How--how did you get it to let go?” 

She shook her head, blinking slowly and whimpering as her body ached from the strain. The waves crashed onto the shore, as though furious that they’d escaped, but couldn’t spill forward enough to reach her toes. For now she supposed they were safe enough, and that was a victory in itself. 

 

When she came to once again, not even realising she passed out, she felt her body settling back down on something far softer than sand, the sweet smell of grass filling her nose as she blinked slowly. Kylo moved just behind her, shifting his hands to the straps of her soaked dress. That in itself was enough to make her snap awake, twisting onto her back and shoving herself away from him. Her dress clung to every inch of her skin, erasing any hope for modesty she might’ve had, but that didn’t discount the fact that he was trying to undress her. 

That he’d already undressed himself, and  _ stars above  _ did he have a third leg?

“What are you doing?” she demanded, cheeks burning as she stared up into his face, determinedly not looking anywhere else. 

“I can hear your teeth chattering, little one,” he said, looking for the world as though he was fighting a shit-eating grin from spreading from ear to ear. She hated him in that moment, hated that he was enjoying this so much, hated that she couldn’t stop the blush from covering her whole throat, and that it wasn’t enough to keep the chills away, especially when the wind picked up. “Skin to skin contact is best for warming up, especially after a swim like we’ve had.”

“So build a fire,” she practically spat, pulling her legs up and to her chin, hoping that the closer she could pull herself in, the warmer she’d become. It was a nice thought, at least. 

“Only if you’re keen on us being spotted again. I’ll bet you that monster was sent by Bala-Tik.” 

She wouldn’t really put it past him. Bala-Tik was the god of the oceans, and only he would have control enough over the creatures that lived in its depths to force it to seek them out and attack them. Another shiver zipped down her spine, and she shook her head. “So find us some shelter or something. Out of the wind.” 

Kylo gestured to the forest’s edge where he’d placed them. “Any further and we run the risk of being ambushed. The deeper you go in, the darker it becomes. I’m not exactly looking for another fight just yet. Are you?” 

She hated this mess he’d landed them in. Hated herself for playing along with it, hated that gaping maw of a wound that was a lack of information about her parents. Hated the chill that was already making her nose run and her eyes water all over again. It was going to be a long night, she had to admit, and it didn’t seem as though the wind was going to die down any time soon as it ripped its way through the trees. 

And he was rather ridiculously enormous. Big enough to block out most of the wind if she positioned herself just right. “Look away,” she finally said. “Close your eyes, or something.” 

He snorted, and she glowered. “It’s not as though you’re hiding anything I haven’t--.” 

“Just do it,” she said through gritted teeth. 

With a sigh that was far too dramatic, Kylo’s eyes closed, and Rey got to work removing her dress, hanging it up on the nearest branch so it could dry easier. There was certainly more than enough wind for it. Then, steeling herself for the inevitable, she stepped closer and eyed the form of the man in front of her. He dwarfed her, considerably, and again that same warmth that had spawned upon her first meeting with him flushed her whole body. His thigh was practically as thick as her waist, and she struggled to keep her breathing even as she considered the intelligence of what she was about to do. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” she muttered, waiting for him to hum his understanding, before she laid down and positioned herself beside him. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and she let him. It was far warmer, skin pressed against skin, and she found herself turning around to face his broad chest to not only hide her breasts from his gaze, but to keep herself warmer as well. 

Granted, when his cock pressed along the line between her thighs, it caused her cheeks to burn, and she buried her face in the closest place she could find: Kylo’s chest. 

His laugh vibrated between the both of them. “Careful, little one,” he purred. “I might get the wrong impression that you like this.” 

“Just go to sleep,” she seethed, focusing on the steady thump of his heartbeat, and not the way his muscles felt against her, not how satisfying it would be to turn him onto his back and ride him until the sun rose. She definitely wasn’t thinking about how easily he’d fill her to the very brim, however he decided to fuck her. She’d be lucky to walk straight the next day. 

“If you’re still cold,” Kylo said when she grew silent. “We can always warm up the old fashioned way.” 

“I thought this was the old fashioned way,” Rey replied dryly. 

Kylo’s voice held a smirk she didn’t want to see. “It’s a step in the right direction.” 

She growled, and beat his chest with one fist. He barely winced. “Go to bed, Titan. I need a full day’s rest if I’m to handle your innuendo and suggestions.” 

His laugh admittedly eased her anxiety, and not a word was spoken between the two as they drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much for your patience for this update, we really appreciate it, and all of the comments that you've been leaving us! They've been incredibly inspirational, and we're so, so grateful for your readership.  
> HUGE SHOUT OUT TO choriquesopicante FOR THE AMAZING [FANWORK](http://choriquesopicante.tumblr.com/post/170584043912/doodles-based-on-the-titankylo-au-by-kuresoto) . WE'RE BOTH STILL SHOOK AND AMAZED AND THANK YOUUUUU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!!!

They slept through the dawn, through the midday, and woke once more to the rustling of the wind in the trees as the sun eased closer to the horizon line. Rey yawned, leaning up and against Kylo, her breasts dragging against his chest as she smiled up at him--and realized with a jolt that the tip of his cock pressed right against her entrance, her leg slung precariously over his hip, as though out of habit. He was thick, cock only half hard if she wasn’t mistaken, making her cheeks burn with realization of how perfectly he would stretch her. Once, under cover of night and out of supervision of Luke and the others, Jessika and she had stayed up drinking wine and comparing their lovers, Jess having taken a demigod to her bed just a few nights before. As she’d recounted the many hours they’d stayed up making love, a deep yearning had burned a home in Rey’s mind. She’d had her fair share of lovers, but they’d not held a candle to the way Jess’s eyes glazed over at the mention of her recent conquest.

Kylo, by comparison, would give Rey something to brag about.

As if pulled into the waking world by her traitorous thoughts, Kylo woke up at about the same time, and froze in his place, eyes going wide in surprise. Fuck. Neither of them dared to breathe, Rey certain she’d never been more aroused and terrified in her life, before she slipped  away a little, lowering her leg back to her side. His hips moved with her, as though out of reflex, and she rolled away onto her other side, not caring if he got a good look at her backside. “Close your eyes while I get dressed,” she hissed.

She thought she heard him snort, and just barely kept herself from throwing the nearest rock at his face, propriety be damned. “Again, it’s not as though--.”

“Just do as I say, please. Why is it always a battle with you?”

She thought she heard him murmur something under her breath, but whatever it was he said must’ve been good enough for him to turn over onto his side facing away from her. If she stared at his ass for a moment too long, then she couldn’t help it. It was a damn good one, pale as marble, curved just so, and she felt her mouth watering before she realized how pathetic she was being and hastened to dress once more, her clothes dry and irritating against her skin, but still very much necessary. “You can turn around now and dress,” she said, clearing her throat when her words cracked.

She could practically _hear_ his smile in his laugh as she felt the earth shake with the force of his movement. Seven hells, she was doomed. Against her better judgement, her eyes drifted down for a split second and caught a glance at the _thing_ between his legs before snapping her eyes back to his face. Fuck, not only was she _definitely_ doomed, but her slight lapse did not go unnoticed.

“Like what you see, little one?”

“Shut up.”

 

The forest let in little light through the tops of the trees, forcing Rey to stay relatively close to Kylo as they made their way in the gathering dark towards, where he assured her, their destination was. She wasn’t so certain how it was he knew where to go, but given that he was a Titan, and he held the answers she needed, she wasn’t about to argue. Still, something needled at the back of her mind that perhaps he wasn’t all that certain. It might’ve been the cocky attitude mixed with the way he looked almost lost whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, but it certainly didn’t make her any more confident in his skills when he had to pause to gain his bearings, before taking them dangerously close to where they’d just left.

“So,” she started when it became clear he wasn’t going to break the silence himself. “What happened to the rest of the Titans?”

He very nearly lost his footing, though the ground was solid and flat beneath them, in his haste to look back at her. “Excuse me?”

“The other Titans,” she repeated, oblivious to his discomfort. “What happened to them?”

With darkening eyes, he suddenly sucked in a lungful of air, chest expanding until it looked ready to burst, and in that moment she realised it might have been a touchy subject. Oh well, too late to take it back, she concluded, holding her breath as she waited for the explosion that was to come. Only it didn’t. Not realising she had closed her eyes in anticipation of his fury, she cracked an eye open, only to see him regard her calmly once more.

“What happened to them is none of your concern,” he said in a clipped tone.

She couldn’t help herself. She gaped at him, not quite believing her ears. That was his answer? Was he being serious? “Are the stories true?” she pushed on, partially fueled by irritation at his words.

“What stories?” he ground out from his clenched teeth.

“The ones about how you overthrew your leader with the help of the other Titans. The Knights of Ren, if I remember correctly? But your leader was stronger than you anticipated, so when you finally snapped him in half with your bare hands, the power his body released was too much for you to handle. You became dangerous, you destroyed everything around you. Your Knights were not spared and like the earth around them, your power crushed them.”

In an instant, Kylo was in her face, crowding her personal space and with flaring nostrils, exhaling deeply against her cheeks. Despite her invasive questions and the tension that made her certain he would snap at any second, his voice still remained soft and alluring. “If you’ve heard of the stories, then why are you asking me these questions?”

Why was she? Oh. The depth of her error made her cheeks heat up, and she tried looking away, finding it impossible to escape his inky black eyes. Instead, she attempted to side step his large body.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutted cruelly. “You asked for this. Tell me, say it out loud: why are you asking these questions if you’ve heard all the stories already?”

He didn’t lay a finger on her, didn’t stop her in any way, but her feet remained glued to the mossy forest floor. She gnawed the inside of her lip, body trembling at the answer that threatened to spill from her lips.

“Say it,” he said once more, still gentle and calm. “Say it, Rey.”

“Because,” she whispered. “Luke told them.”

“And,” he prodded when she fell silent.

“And...I don’t trust Luke.” It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest at her confession, only to be replaced by dread at what Kylo would do with such information. All the gods and goddesses listened and looked up to Luke, ruler of their realm, never once stepping out of line or questioning anything he said. For Rey to admit such a thing was as much a surprise to her as it was to Kylo, the Titan seemingly stunned into silence at her words, though they’d both known it was the truth. Tears pressed against the corners of Rey’s eyes, though in her own surprise she couldn’t do more than let them fall down her cheeks, her breath hitching as she struggled to breathe. It was Kylo who pressed the back of his enormous palm against her cheeks, the width of his hand enough that he could’ve fit her whole head in it if he’d wanted. Instead, he wiped away her tears and watched her cautiously.

“You don’t trust him.”

“I can’t. Just as I can’t trust you. You’re both holding something from me.”

She watched as anger, true and horrible to behold, flitted across his face at her accusation. It was as brief as a summer’s breeze, and chilled her to her very toes to see, her heart picking up in response to the terror her brain projected to every last inch of her body. With an expression as thunderous as his, she could easily imagine him coated in the blood of another Titan, spitting in his rage, tearing the world around him to pieces.

It was all she could do to hold her ground, to stay there as he knelt in front of her. He was still far taller than her, but he didn’t have to worry as much about craning his neck. “As soon as you find out about your parents, where you come from, you’ll see why it’s not something so trivial as to be thrown out in the wild.”

Just like that, her horror transfigured to curiosity, and she stepped even closer to him. “Is it that serious? Who my parents are?” She could feel her heart picking up speed, beating so hard against her ribs she thought she might bruise. Her chest very nearly brushed up against his, and for a half heartbeat he looked taken aback by her reaction.

“You’ll soon find out,” he finally said, and she was sure her disappointment showed on her face. “Now. Come on. We have a lot of ground to make up.”

As much as she wanted to press him further, his comments left a sickly feeling at the base of her stomach that stayed with her long afterwards. She still wanted to know everything about her parents and why they left her with Luke, but it was only now that she realised that there was a possibility that the answer wouldn’t be as satisfying as she had always dreamed it to be.

 

It felt like they’d been walking for days by the time the forest began to clear, and opened up unto a celebration that illuminated the sky with firelight, the cries of the humans that had gathered making Kylo fall back for a moment. Rey shot him a look, confused. He wasn’t afraid, was he? He towered over her and said nothing as the humans noticed them.  

“They won’t be able to see us for what we are,” she assured him, her voice soft, as she reached her small hand into his enormous one. “Come on. I’ll go mad if you’re my only source of companionship.”

If he had anything clever to retort, he kept it to himself, allowing Rey to lead him forward and into the masses. True to what she’d said, they were both treated as though there was nothing different about them, the eyes of the humans fixing somewhere around Kylo’s navel, where his face might be if he weren’t as enormous as he was. Rey had to keep herself from laughing whenever one of the humans would try to put their arm around him, only to realize that they were unable to, chalking it up instead to the drink that had thrown them from normalcy. After it happened for a third time, the human in question tumbling backwards in good hearted laughter, did Kylo finally crack a smile. The wine that they’d been given turned to ambrosia with the simplest of efforts on Rey’s behalf, and never emptied, even as Kylo drank deeply from his to test the theory. His slow, easy smile when he pulled away was near worth it, and made Rey’s stomach twist into knots. Oh, stars. He was beyond handsome when he did that.

The last thing she wanted was to be caught admiring his all-too attractive face, the memory of his heavy appendage between his legs rushing to the forefront of her mind doing nothing to stop the heat from spreading over her cheeks. To distract herself, she eased her way towards the fire, where the other mortals had taken to dancing around the flames, their arms outstretched as though to grasp the sky, faces turned up as they swayed and jumped to the hard rhythm of the drums, the sweet lute, the vocalized cry to Ræh. It made Rey's heart heavy to hear it, to think of her far above them, drinking in their sacrifices, that she threw herself into the movements, desperate for something to take her mind off how badly she missed them.

She stopped with surprise upon feeling Kylo's hard body against hers, having run into where he was standing. His eyes focused on her, gaze perhaps a little hazy, but with undeniable intent.

“Dance with me,” he offered, extending a hand to her. Without thinking she took it, and allowed him to spin her into his arms. He threaded his fingers through her hair, easing the strands free from the straps that held it in place, and she tossed it back over her shoulder as she looked at him. His mouth fell open at the sight, and she pressed herself, her back against him. The curve of her ass fell just below his groin, but as she gyrated her hips he still groaned to feel it.

“You're so damn small,” he growled, leaning in to bite her throat. “I fear I might break you.”

Rey snorted, her body shaking with laughter. “That's what you men always say.” And she'd always been left wanting. It'd never been enough, never thick or long enough to be what she wanted, much less their technique. They’d thrust into her, grunting like pigs before slop, and nearly collapse atop her body when they’d finish, a desperate, deeply disappointing fumble towards their own version of ecstasy. Every time Rey would walk away disappointed after they'd fallen asleep, her own desire heavy in her gut. She’d be left to finish herself off in the privacy of her own room, biting into the palm of her hand as she tried not to let the disappointment overwhelm her.

Behind her, she felt Kylo stiffen, and he leaned over to tip her face up, expression that of one visiting  a lover on their deathbed. “What do you mean, ‘that's what we men always say’? How many have you been with?”

Rey felt her body go stiff, her heart quickening as she turned to face him with her head turned upwards. His hands found purchase on her hips, enormous fingers digging into her skin enough to bruise. She hardly noticed.

“It’s none of your business who I’ve been with. My past is--.”

“How many?” he pressed. “Mortal?--or God?”

She felt a strange heat rise in her chest, her ears reddening as her mood darkened considerably. “Mortal, God. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if I’ve been with one man or a thousand--you’re all the same.”

His lips spread in a wide grin that made her stomach flip and her breath catch. Fuck, he looked as though he might swallow her whole and some terrible, deep part of her looked forward to it.

“Rey.” He stroked the side of her face, and it was all she could do not to lean into it.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he looked at her like that, that every inch of skin pressed against her lit her skin on fire. He stared at her as if nothing else mattered in the world outside of her body up against his, as if he’d never seen something near so interesting or infuriating. She could say the same about him, feeling as though she was constantly caught between wanting to mount him, and wanting to mount his head on her wall to showcase how dangerous stupidity could be.

“Rey,” he breathed again, locking eyes with hers. “Tell me. Please.”

The way he said it - _please_ \- was surprising, catching her unaware and sent a thrill through her body, skin pimpling and causing Rey to unconsciously rub her legs together. If not for his manners, she would have snapped at him, seething at the idea of him being so demanding of something so personal, and yet, it wasn’t that at all. His voice soft and his eyes softer, they glittered in the campfire light and served as a swift reminder where they were. This wasn’t the place to hold such conversations and causing a scene was the last thing Rey wanted. Not knowing if her body was hot from anger or something else entirely, she had to get away, lest she do something she would definitely regret.

She doesn’t know what made her do it, but before she realised what was happening, she swooped close and invaded Kylo’s personal space. Maybe it was the ambrosia, or maybe it was the atmosphere itself. It didn’t matter. With a sly tip at the corners of her mouth, Rey whispered softly so only Kylo could hear. “If you catch me, maybe you’ll find out.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS, FRIENDS.  
> Here it be. WITH GREAT DICKING COMES LONGER CHAPTER ;D  
> Thank you a thousand times over for all of your support, your comments, and your kudos. They keep us both super pumped and motivated to write, and we couldn't do it without you. 
> 
> Hope you love it.

She had a half moment where he simply looked at her, a scant few seconds to make up her mind, before she pulled from his grip and took off sprinting into the forest with a whoop of joy. She didn't hear him follow after until she was quite a few yards in, and by then his enormous footsteps made the world quake around them. Whether she’d taken him by surprise, or he was giving her a moment’s head start, she wasn’t quite sure, but was going to make the most of it. Her lips spread in a broad, almost manic grin, hardly having considered the fact that his legs were so much longer than hers, but she was still faster. Her legs pumped harder to bring her deeper into the forest, yet where she swore the trees had been thickest the further in they went, now they seemed sparse, as though eager to betray her to her pursuer. The wind was loud, roaring in her ears, nearly enough to block out the sound of Kylo chasing after her, and the earth pulsed with his every step, falling into time with her heart, and with the deep, aching pulse of her cunt.

Her own lewd thoughts made her cheeks burn in such a way that had little to do with her physical exertion. Her steps faltered slightly as exhaustion started to catch up, and she slid behind a small collection of trees, their trunks thick enough combined to hide her. She swore she heard Kylo falter, felt the ground stop shaking as she forced her fist to her lips to quiet her heavy breathing.

She didn’t want this game to be done yet. What good was a hunt if it was over too quickly?--and she had never felt more like prey than in that moment, with her heart nearly slipping between her ribs and jumping out her chest. A thrill raced up her spine at the thought of what would happen if he caught her, about the fury and the passion she’d seen before, the way he’d felt against her body that evening as they’d woken up. She was small, able surely to wriggle her way from his grip and run faster than him, but his strength--his sheer _size_ \--was enough to make her weak in the knees.

She heard Kylo breathe deeply as he stepped closer, scenting the air for her. With light feet, Rey skirted around the edge of the trees, her throat tight as she slowly eased herself lower to grasp at the nearest stone underfoot, doing her best not to rustle any of the leaves and confirm his suspicions. The surface was smooth and cool to the touch, and Rey let it ground her as she heard him start to round the corner. In a half of a heartbeat he’d see her and--. And--.

Edging around the opposite corner, she threw the rock in the opposite direction as far as she could, arm aching with the strain. The leaves rustled as the stone soared through the forest, picking up momentum and skittering around the ground. She heard Kylo’s bark of pleasure as he turned and ran after it, passing Rey in a whirl of motion and pale skin, his figure disappearing into the deep of the forest before Rey turned to run in the opposite direction. She couldn’t believe the diversion had worked, and as she revelled in her success a strong arm wrapped tight around her waist, dragging her back up against a well defined, bare chest.

Well, fuck.

“Nice try, little one,” Kylo purred in her ear, twisting her around to face him, his eyes bright with his victory. “Now, I claim my prize.”

 _Yes_ , by the heavens above yes. She willingly bent to him, tipping her head upwards to receive his kiss as his soft, full lips slotted against hers. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but as she sank deeper against his plump lips, she felt a single finger stroke the crook of her neck. “My prize,” he purred once more, his tongue running along her bottom lip and chin messily.

She couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from the base of her throat. “I’m not a goddess in training for nothing, dear, sweet Titan.” If she could imprint the look of his face permanently on the inside of her eyelids, she would do so in a heartbeat. The confusion, followed by the slow realisation, trickling in bit by bit, right before her semi corporeal self disappeared in a teasing wisp of smoke. From high above, hidden amongst the thick canopy was Rey, watching as Kylo looked around frantically with a wild look in his eye, before a feral grin morphed onto his face. Oh, this was going to be so much _fun_ , she thought as Kylo took off into the distance. As she settled against the thick tree trunk, she wondered how long it would take for him to find her. Tricks and illusions were a handy bonus from part of Leia’s training, and it being Rey’s first time to conjure an illusion outside of her training, and to successfully sustain it for as long as she did, only made her chest expand with pride. She left one leg crossed, the other dangling from the high limbs she’d made a convenient home, able to hear him scampering through the forest in search of her. She might’ve almost thought it too cruel, to make him chase her in this way, if she couldn’t tell how much he loved it. No, he was having as much fun as she was.

However, as minutes ticked on by and grew in number, Rey’s leg swung back and forth, more aggressive with each swing, and an unwarranted worry started to gnaw at her. The forest was big, expanding as far as she could see, but Kylo was a _Titan_. It shouldn’t have taken this long to find her, and yet, there she was. Maybe he was out of practice? A sudden dread washed over her at the idea of having to track down the useless man herself. She had no idea how to find him if it came down to that. Jumping to her feet, she hoisted herself up through the layers that made up the thick tree until she was able to stick her head past the uppermost leaves.

Nowhere. He was nowhere to be seen.

Did...did he _abandon her_ ? Mouth pressed in a thin line as a million thoughts, each darker than the last, rushed through her mind, Rey started to make her way back down to the forest floor. Kylo was a dead man-Titan- _whatever_ \--when she found him.

She was too preoccupied with figuring out how to find him that she didn’t notice one of the branches she leapt on be far softer than normal. In fact, it was so far from sturdy that she slipped and was about to meet the dirt ground face first when she fell onto something even softer. The ribbed surface beneath her started to move and pull at the edges, causing her to flip onto her back, a gasp caught in her throat at the sight of Kylo grinning down at her as he shrunk back to a normal size. She tried holding on to his finger where her body was propped against, only to slip through his digits and gently land on the ground once he retained his normal size, still towering over her. She felt a thrill go through her as his hands locked around her shoulders.

“Got you again,” he said cheekily. “Any more games you have up your sleeve?” He paused and took in her narrowing eyes and frown. “Oh-ho, did you think I left you?” There was a growl at the base of his throat. “Why would I do such a thing when I never got my answers.” His voice dropped even lower, if that was even possible, making Rey squirm. “You never answered my questions. You know, the _sexual_ kind.” Rey forced herself not to shiver at the wolfish grin that appeared on his face. “Tell me, little Rey, does Luke know?”

Rey bit her bottom lip, staring up at him even as he didn’t dwarf her. “It’s not exactly a conversation I’ve started with him.”

Kylo’s lips curled upwards. It was clear he took that as a no, and he was right to do so. Why would she ever bring something of that nature up with him? “His little rebel. First sneaking off to play man and wife with the paltry mortals that surround you, then breaking out a Titan from his bonds. You’re quite the rule breaker. But enough about that. I need to know: how many have you been with? I doubt any of them could fulfill you and your desires.” He reached in to stroke the side of her face, and she felt her chest seize and tighten. “I doubt they could make you howl, or shake. I doubt they could make you _come_.”

She beat a hand against his chest, keeping her expression fierce as she stared up at him. “That is none of your business--.”

“ _But it is_.” He surged forward and pressed his lips to hers again, his arms traveling down her body to cup her ass, to hoist her up and into his arms. Her dress hiked up around her thighs as she hastened to wrap her legs around his waist, more so out of an eagerness to keep from falling she told herself, though there was no mistaking the burning in her gut as she felt him hard, and thick, right against her cunt.

She looked up at him through her lashes as she wet her bottom lip, and watched his eyes follow the movement of her tongue. “If I add you to that number, will you drop it?”

She watched his pupils shift, widening with his arousal as he gave a quick nod. “Yes.”

Rey was grinning as she kissed him to shut him up further, reaching up to drag her nails against his scalp as she carded her fingers through his hair. Slowly, he lowered them both down to the ground, easing her atop him as he sprawled out on his back. Rey’s hair fell around them like a curtain, before she pulled it up in a huff, tying it back with a scrap of leather. With hair free from her face, she shifted her weight so she sat back against his hard length, hands flat against his firm chest to steady herself. To have such a thickness pressing nicely against her mound, she couldn’t help but ground her hips downwards, revelling at how Kylo bared his teeth at the sensations. She shifted a bit forward and bit her bottom lip at the slight pressure against her clit. Her eyes slipped shut, enjoying the unhurried pace she set herself, her hands still firmly holding Kylo down. She didn’t need this teasing to get wet, but _God_ it felt so nice to have something other than her fingers against her. It was probably for the best, she thought as she rocked back and forth on his cock, her wetness seeping into the fabric that separated them. Despite how she made it sound, she had only been with a handful of people in her lifetime, and that was a result of being too curious about sex, and too tired of her own fingers. Her first time was a direct result of a yet another fight with Luke, the old God reprimanding her yet again for skipping lessons to visit the mortal world. She had concealed herself and approached a stable boy one day, cheeks red with her fingers a tangled mess behind her back. Needless to say, the boy almost creamed his pants at the sight of her, a simple white dress over her naked form and with her shy disposition, he whispered reassurances that he would be gentle and not to worry about his manhood. She wasn’t going to lie, she had next to no experience in that area and genuinely thought the appendage between the boy’s legs was big, and only worked herself into a panic at the idea of it being inside her. The following encounters with different men were no better, Rey hoping that it was just a bad one-off, but was sorely disappointed nevertheless.

But now with Kylo underneath her, she now truly knew that the boys she had been with were nothing in comparison. Besides the heavy and impressive cock he was endowed with, Kylo was aesthetically more appealing. His wide chest and strong abdomen with distinct muscle outlines was enough to make Rey swallow nervously. What the fuck was wrong with her? He still had his pants on and they had already slept naked together. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

But there was, for Rey was still very innocent, despite her want to take him whole and ride him until dawn.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kylo’s hand came up and cupped her face, his impossibly large thumb rubbing circles into her cheek. “Whoever you’ve been with didn’t do it right, and that is a transgression I intend to fix.”

She felt her throat tighten at his words, eyes searching his to try and discern some level of falsehood in them. She couldn’t find any, and more than anything else that scared her the most. To distract herself from that deep feeling of vulnerability, she kissed him deeply, grinding against him again as she pulled up the skirt of her dress from underneath her, wanting to feel him nearly pressed against her. The hand that had cupped the side of her face drew downwards, slipping against her abdomen as he reached for her clit. He could wrap his fingers almost entirely around her waist as his thumb sought out the small bundle of nerves, holding her firmly in place as he began to stroke her. Pleasure sizzled down her spine, her nipples hardening as they rubbed against her dress, back going ramrod straight as he moved torturously slow. She’d thought--. Her cheeks colored at the realization, at the naivety that she’d been the only one to know about that particular bundle of nerves and what it did to her, and Kylo seemed to catch on to that train of thinking as he added the slightest bit more pressure.

“Do you like it when I touch you like this, pet?” His voice was a low purr that made her whole body vibrate atop of him, knees going weak, fingers digging into his chest as she struggled to stay atop him. “Do you like when I rub your clit, make your knees weak and your cheeks pink? You look so gorgeous, flushed as you are, dripping down onto my cock. I cannot wait to feel your tight cunt as you slide down my cock, taking me inch by inch.”

She whimpered, the sound nearly stuck in the back of her throat as she threw her head back, body overheating. It was too much, she was too aroused, too needy for more, yet Kylo refused to go any faster. She rocked her hips against his thumb, sliding against the outline of his cock, but even as she felt him shudder beneath her, he refused to quicken up. It was going to drive her insane, and her hands scrambled to grip the edge of her dress, pulling it up and over her head so she could toss it to the side. It landed somewhere in the forest, its location the very last of her worries, as the moon’s light painted her skin a bright, pale gold. Kylo’s gaze zeroed in on her, his mouth falling open as he sat up to mouth at her breasts. She tried not to think about how easy it was for him to press his whole tongue to her breast, about the rough scrape of his tongue against her overly sensitive skin. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes at how good it felt, the fire burning in the pit of her stomach only intensifying as he flicked the bud back and forth rapidly. Her hands found his hair, digging deep into his soft curls to hold his head fast, rocking her hips against his finger as he finally, _finally_ , started to speed up. One finger left her waist to slip against her folds, and pressed into her with a slow, determined precision, eased significantly by her arousal.

With a cry, she spilled onto his hand, body growing tight around the protrusion as she heard Kylo growl deep in his throat and latch onto her breast with his mouth, teeth digging in her supple flesh as his eyes fluttered closed, breathing deeply at the sounds of her pleasure.

Fuck. _Fuck_ , that was so good.

Her head still spinning, she hardly recognized that she was moving until he'd physically lifted her up and sat her back atop his face, his nose pressed against her clit as his tongue filled her. It must has rained lightly at some point, wet leaves plastered against her back and shoulders, doing nothing to help her sweaty body. Her moan was choked as he fucked her slowly, easing her through the aftershocks of her orgasm as he swallowed the shiny juices that slowly leaked out of her. She keened, her eyes holding his as he watched her whole body shake and her cheeks heat up with the intensity of her climax.

“Oh my-- _Kylo_. Holy shit.”

She felt more than heard his laugh as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, jaw working to practically swallow her whole. The thought sent an errant thrill through her, her mind going black at the thought of how big he could be, and how dangerous this truly was with her straddling his tongue and full, soft lips.

He sat her back onto his broad chest, her legs barely able to spread so far across him, as he stared down at her. “Are you ready, little one?”

“Yes, a million yeses,” she panted as she dug her knees against his pelvis. His thick saliva still coated her pussy, so she hastily swiped at it, doing her best to smear her cum-spit concoction over his thick cock. Her nerves were getting the better of her, unconsciously delaying the inevitable as she adjusted herself to sit back against his thighs so she could properly spread the wetness over his length. Oh _seven hells_ , her hands were incredibly small against his cock, needing both her hands to do the job.

Sensing her apprehension, Kylo placed a hand on hers, stopping her mid stroke. Her rhythm was clumsy, but extremely endearing, but he didn’t want her to worry. He pumped himself, his large hand wrapping around his cock easily, and guided her back up. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

It was probably the first time in her life someone said that to her, let alone _really_ meant it. The sincerity in his eyes was palpable, it was like she could _feel_ his thoughts, and hurting her was the last thing he wanted. So, she eased herself onto the head of his cock, her pussy lips rubbing along his slit and drawing sharp gasps from the both of them. His engorged head nudged at her entrance, teasing them both, with Rey allowing the tip of his head to just slip inside before pulling back again. _That_ itself already felt far better and bigger than any of the mortals she had tried. He was going to be the death of her, and the burn she felt as she lowered herself down served as a constant reminder.

The forest was bathed in silence, as if in response to the union in process, with nothing but Rey’s small huffs filling the night air. Not even Kylo dared to breathe, lip wedged between his teeth, watching her closely as his bulbous head disappeared within her.

She felt herself stretch and widen to acclimatise to him, the sensations incredibly satisfying. More and more of his shaft vanished from sight with her fingers gripping the base of his cock for stability. She could take him all in, she really could, and she practically preened at that detail. Suddenly, Kylo stopped her, his hands holding her hip bone so she went no further. “Careful, or you’ll be quite uncomfortable tomorrow. Can’t have that, now can we?” he murmured, thrusting gently into her at each word.

She almost wanted to cry at his words. Every time he did something, her perception of him shattered. A ruthless Titan? Bloodthirsty beast? An insane being? Lies, all lies as she gazed down at him, nodding as she moved atop of him. Up and down, her legs started to ache, but she couldn’t care less.

“Here, let me,” he whispered, guiding her hips so they rocked back and forth, causing spikes of pleasure to shoot through her.

Her nails dug into his chest as she sought to steady herself, letting him take the reins as it were and surrendering herself to the push and pull of his cock deep inside of her. He’d already felt as though he were splitting her in two, his cock thicker than anything she’d ever felt in her life, and as one hand of his wrapped around her waist to easily move her atop of him, his other stroked up her thigh towards her lower back, dragging his thick finger up her spine until she was awash with sensation and pleasure. She clenched around him as he started to quicken his movements, his teeth baring to her as she moved her legs up and propped them upon his thighs, rocking her hips in time to his movements so that she could take as much of him as possible.

He groaned, and her whole body reverberated with the feeling. “That’s it, little one. You’re so tight around me. So perfect. Look down.” His eyes trailed, focusing on her stomach, and her gaze followed to see the outline of his cock in her abdomen. Oh. _Oh_. Her mind nearly overloaded from the image, her mouth hanging open and watching as he lifted her, then lowered her onto his cock, the bulge in her stomach moving as she did.

He felt huge, but seeing it was even stranger. Better. It was the perfect proof to what was happening, to the truth of their coupling. He was just as taken by it, his mouth following up as he watched himself enter and pull out of her, thumb shifting downwards to press up against the outline. She felt all the fuller for it, and her head fell backwards as she groaned deeply. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her throat dry as she whimpered and keened, body convulsing with her surprised orgasm. It was more than anything she’d ever felt before, hot enough to feel as though she was burning alive, yet sweet enough to make her whole body ache. She whimpered, leaning into Kylo’s touch as he palmed her left breast, then right, using his other hand to continue to move her like she was nothing more than a favorite toy of his to move and shift as he willed.

Some part of her rebelled against the realization, though it was quickly snuffed out by the rational side, the part that revelled in the freedom of not having to think, in being able to just sit there and enjoy the way he worked them.

When he flipped them over, pressing her onto her front and slamming into her with a deep, hoarse growl, Rey actually screamed from pleasure, the sound reverberating in the forest and making the leaves shake. She reached back, fingers slipping against his ears, dragging themselves into his hair, as he bucked into her and groaned low in his throat at how tight she was around him. “That’s it, sweet girl. Little girl. You’re so tight around me, so perfect. Your cunt is _mine,_ ” he snarled in her ear, sucking on the lobe as she bucked up and against him, tears from the sensation of Kylo within her clouding her vision. She’d never felt anything like it, never wanted anything else except to be filled by him in every way imaginable.

“ _Yours_ , yes,” she grasped hoarsely, her mind blank as she pressed her forehead against the soft grass beneath them, surrendering her body to sensation and pleasure as her second orgasm rippled up her spine, setting her ablaze as she gushed around him. His hands moved to fist in the grass above her, rutting into her like a beast with one thing on his mind, and she couldn’t find it in her to mind any bit of it. She’d not known love making could feel this perfect, this _right_. Hadn’t realized that being filled could be so sweet, mixing that fine line of pleasure and pain until her worlds began to blur and all she knew was the sensation of Kylo filling her. Nothing else mattered so long as his hips snapped against hers, so long as his words echoed in her ears telling her how perfect she felt.

When he came, he bellowed into the night, slamming into her to the hilt, spend spurting out of her cunt around where he filled her. The thick liquid coated her thighs, glistening in the moonlight and pooling beneath them as Kylo trembled above her with the effort to remain upright. Rey felt her body seize up around him, coaxing more come as he emptied himself entirely inside of her, and the full sensation was enough to get her whimpering as she came hard enough to make her near collapse onto her front.

How, she wondered as he gathered her into his arms, and stroked her stomach where his newly softened cock was still outlined inside of her, could she ever go back to anything else?


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about the delay between pieces, we wanted to make sure that we knew where we were going with the next couple updates, and now that we've got it (mostly) squared away, we're back on track (mostly)!
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all of your support. It means the world and helps to motivate us to write more! Hope you enjoy the update!

She couldn’t remember the last time her dreams hadn’t involved the Titan in some way, hadn’t been filled with the sound of his voice, the image of the island cave he’d been imprisoned in, but when she slept in his arms that evening, they were of a different sort. They were of waves lapping at an unfamiliar, green coast. A strange feeling of contentment soared over her as she watched them ebb and flow, as she heard the cry of the sea birds around her, as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Slowly, she broke from her dream, looking up into the face of none other than her best friend, Finn’s expression that of untamed surprise to see her naked and in the arms of Kylo Ren. 

Rey’s cheeks flushed, her heart threatening to jump from her chest and onto the soft grass they’d used as a bed last night. Slowly, so as not to wake the slumbering Titan, she eased her way out from under his arm, and waited to make sure he wouldn’t wake up before padding away from his body, beckoning Finn to follow. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, pulling her dress back over her head before she rushed to hug him, thanking the stars that any body fluids from the previous day’s activities were long since dried. He met her halfway, his embrace solid and familiar as a warm bed at the end of a long day. She buried her face in his shoulder and just contented herself with the feeling of belonging that he always gave her, that she was well loved and cared for, even in spite of her lack of conventional upbringing. Finn had been her best friend since she could remember, yet she’d not even told him that she was going on this fool’s mission, instead leaving him a note telling him not to worry and that she’d be back soon. 

His murmured cadence of “I was so worried, Rey,” started to fall into place, and she winced. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t tell you--.” 

“What are you doing with  _ him _ ?” he asked, pulling away to look at her, dark eyes searching hers, then looking down her body. The plethora of bruises in the shape of his mouth were damning evidence enough, even if he hadn’t found her asleep, naked, and in the arms of another. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No! No.” Not in ways that she hadn’t wanted, at least. Certainly there was a soreness between her legs that had never been there before, a certain weight to the sensation of being well and truly fucked within an inch of her life, but she wouldn’t have called that  _ being hurt _ by any stretch of the imagination. “I promise he hasn’t. He’s . . . he’s helping me find my parents. He has answers for me, Finn. I know it.” 

His expression told her that he didn’t necessarily believe her, that he thought almost certainly that she’d been taken in by the beast of a man they’d left asleep. His hands solidified on her upper arms, squeezing her gently, and she could’ve cried with how happy she was to see him. 

“How does he know who they are if not even Luke knows?” he asked, voice soft and distrusting. As he should be, she supposed. As she ought to be. “Rey. He’s likely lying to you. What’s more--you’re going to get into trouble. Luke  _ knows _ that Kylo Ren is free. He’s searching for him right now, and once he puts two and two together that you’re gone--that you’re with him.” Finn shook his head. “This isn’t a good plan.” 

No, it wasn’t, and her blood cooled to realized that Luke wasn’t near as slow as she anticipated. They needed to get a move on, she thought as she looked back in the direction they’d come from. Finn cupped her chin and tipped her face back to see him. “Come back with me. We’ll pretend that this never happened, I won’t say anything to anyone--not even Poe. But this isn’t safe for you to be with him. He’s a monster.” 

He was, there was no other words for what he’d done, for what his past had entailed. She could only play act him being a man, just another interest of hers, for so long before his truth caught up with the both of them. But what did it mean, she wondered, if she didn’t care about it? Certainly, the thought scared her, that he’d been strong enough to rend a man limb from limb, to carve bone clean with just his fingers. Those same fingers had played her like an instrument, making her world dissolve into sensation and climax. They’d guided her so sweetly to completion until she saw galaxies fly beneath her eyelids, until her body had gone white with desire and combustion. How could someone embody both creation and destruction so perfectly that she wasn’t certain any poet could ever accurately describe his duality? 

She shook her head. “No. Finn, I need to do this. I need to know who my parents are. I’ve gone too long without finding out and . . . and if Luke hates me for it, punishes me for it, then so be it, but I’ll not live the rest of my life without knowing. I can’t do it.” 

Finn’s expression softened, and he reached up to cup the side of her face in his palm. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling tears bead at the corners of her eyes. This was the path she’d chosen, and her heart ached for the risks that her friend had taken coming to her, to warn her and try to help her. 

“Just please, be safe,” he said after a moment. 

“Of course. You, too. It’s probably best that you go before he wakes up.” She didn’t want to think about what he’d do if he found them together, wasn’t sure if he’d even give her time to explain before he tried to crush Finn’s skull. 

Finn nodded, and leaned in to kiss the top of her head, lingering for a breath or two, before he stepped away. “I’ll see you after this,” he said, and the words tasted of hope, of a promise she’d do her damndest to hold. Her throat tightened too far to let any words out, and so she contented herself with a fierce nod, watching as he disappeared through the forest. Once he’d gone, she shoved her fist into her mouth and screamed against her skin, squeezing her eyes tight together to force the tears out, desperate to release the fear, the ache, and the frustration at having to send her best of friends away. It would be worth it in the end, she hoped, but for that moment all she could think to do was cry. 

 

She didn’t return immediately to Kylo’s side, opting instead to step back towards the ocean, the path all the more familiar in the sunlight, far easier to navigate than ever before. There, with the wind ripping against her skin and the sun warming her tanned skin, she stripped and stepped into the briny water of the ocean, letting the stinging salt consecrate her skin, cleansing her of her doubts and her unsureties. This was her path, this was the decision she’d made all for herself, and this was the decision that she’d see out to the end, regardless of what came with it. Regardless of whatever the outcome was, whatever Luke might’ve thought, she was doing this for her. 

She let her indecisiveness and her fears wash away into the sea, and watched as the clouds started to roll in from the West, buffered further by the wind that made her skin pimple. Luke’s displeasure, she supposed, as she stepped from the ocean to collect her clothing and redress. They needed to get going. 

 

Kylo was just waking up when she stepped back into the clearing, rolling over and still sleep hazed. The almost setting sun illuminated his face, her eyes drawn to his face and the scar that marred him. Rey’s brows furrowed slightly; she could have sworn his scar was thicker and more grisly than it was now. It still stretched over his eye and to his shoulders, but it didn’t look so...horrifying anymore. Suddenly, her face flushed with realisation. She wasn’t falling in  _ love _ , was she? Heavens, she thought she knew her heart better than that. One night of amazing sex didn’t mean anything, even though she knew nothing could compare after that. Shaking her head, she dispelled those thoughts just as he jolted awake, eyes sharp as he took in her approaching form. 

“Where were you?” he asked without preface, sitting up slowly and tipping his nose up, scenting the air. Her heart jolted, and as she grew closer she captured his chin in her whole palm and tipped his head upwards so she could lean over to kiss him slowly, his plush lips melting against hers. 

“Bathing. You left me covered in your come last night,” she teased, glad to feel him relax against her. “And not that I don’t appreciate your own attempts to bathe me in your spend, but it’s not the most comfortable of sensations to wake up to.” 

He grinned in spite of her rebuke, and nipped at her bottom lip, making her shudder. “Mm, it just means I get another chance to make you smell like me. Are you hungry? We could make another go of it.” 

She snorted, and pulled away after getting an eyeful of his already half hard cock. “We need to move on, Kylo. There’s a storm coming, and we need to cover as much ground as we can before it breaks.” 

“If you insist,” he said with a shrug, standing slowly and stretching. In the light she could see the marks she'd laid over his body with her nails, and she couldn't help but reach out to trace the bite marks that she'd left over his right pec. 

“You've got a hell of a bite, little one.” 

She flushed and let her hand fall down to her side. “Sorry.” 

He cupped her chin. “Don't be. I enjoyed it.” 

That only made the flush deepen. It took a decent abit more of persuading to get him to get up and dressed, but they at least got moving before the storm could break. Rey counted that as a victory in itself. The mortals who had gathered to dance and feast with them had disappeared to their own homes, allowing the pair of them to go through without being stopped or questioned about where they’d disappeared to last night. Not that it would matter to them, and not as though they couldn’t make themselves invisible if they wished, but Rey was still rather . . . sore. And tired. More than once she swore she was walking differently, and given the way that Kylo kept shooting looks in her direction she’d say it wasn’t too far off from the truth. Dammit all, she didn’t need his ego getting any bigger. 

“How much longer until we get there?” she asked, her eyes shifting to reach his, catching him staring once again. 

“Another couple days time,” he promised her, looking off and to the horizon, his eyes narrowed slightly as though trying to determine the distance. As if he didn’t know. A bolt of worry made Rey’s blood go cold as she considered the possibility that maybe he  _ didn’t _ . Maybe he had no idea where it was they were going, and he was stringing her along this whole time. 

She didn’t want to think it was possible, but a voice nagged in the back of her head that she was too trusting. Too willing to go along with his plans. Finn had warned her not to go through with this, and yet . . . and yet. She supposed time would either make a fool, or a believer out of her. 

The land curled upwards into a steep slope as they made their way around the outskirts of yet another village, Kylo taking a couple moments to stop and stare up at the stars as though he hadn’t ever seen them before. Rey paused at his side, wondering just how long he’d been incarcerated for. She knew the rough estimate, but even then it must’ve felt like an eternity of nothing. Of loneliness, and abandonment. “Where are your parents?” she asked softly. “I’ve been so wrapped up in my own that I didn’t--I’m sorry. It was rude of me not to ask if you wanted to see them.” 

The edges of his lips curled upwards in a not entirely bemused smile, his eyes flinty as he stared down at her. “My parents? I was birthed by the elements, as are all Titans. I don’t have any, not really.” 

Oh. Rey bit her bottom lip, wishing she didn’t feel so damn embarrassed. It wasn’t as though Luke had ever told her, or anyone ever talked about it. It wasn’t as though she was ever told, or had been expected to learn about them. The Titans, if anything, were the worst kept secrets of their order, and Luke had done what he could to safeguard any information on them. Yet there was a hint of bitterness to Kylo’s words, so she had a feeling that wasn’t the whole truth. She pressed on. “Who raised you?” 

Again he grew silent, his eyes searching the sky as though hoping to find the answers there. If only it were so easy. She didn’t poke or bother him, letting him take his time instead, allowing him to stop and decide how it was he wished to answer her question. That he wasn’t dismissing her outright was a wonder in its own, she had to admit. If anything she hadn’t expected much of an answer, let alone honesty, but she hoped she’d get it all the same. 

“I was raised by my Master. Snoke was the Master of all of us Titans. He taught us about our strengths, about how we ought to be proud to be of such a race, and how it was our divine right to take that which we desired. So I did.” He wet his bottom lip, and she noticed that his gaze had turned almost cloudy as he stared up above them. “I took what I wanted, the mantle of the Master of the Titans. The battle was brutal. Bloody. I had some of my brethren on my side, and I slaughtered those who opposed me, including Snoke. When the dust had settled, I found myself wandering along the mountainside of what had been our home, victorious but, admittedly, weak. I was taken in by a couple, who . . . they must’ve known what I was, but housed me all the same. They were more like parents to me than anyone ever had been. The wife especially...” He trailed off as his words grew thick, and Rey found his hand, sandwiching it between her own and squeezed gently. The sincerity in his voice, the way his eyes softened while recalling the memories, showed her again how wrong the Gods were about him. This was the second time now that he showed her a side of him she didn’t think possible, his heart open and on his sleeve. “They gave me a new name, Ben Solo, while I healed and they helped me regain my strength. It helped, I think.” His voice trembled slightly, along with his lip. “They had always wanted a son, they told me one night. And I needed assistance too badly to stop them from thinking of me as one.” 

Rey allowed herself a small smile, and he looked back down at her as though remembering that she was there with him. It was like the moment was broken, his next words bringing a frown to her face. “Luke found me a few months after I’d found my strength. He was furious, livid that I had survived, and tried to finish me off for what I’d done. Having defeated my master, I was seen as too much of a threat, and so he banished me. I very nearly took him with me, but he was stronger than I had anticipated and--I underestimated him, truthfully.” He shook his head, turning his hand to squeeze hers as he looked out at the landscape in front of them, illuminated by the still full moon. “There. There’s a home over there that looks desolate,” he said, changing the subject and nodding at the solitary house in the distance. It would be only about an hour’s more of a walk, and she watched as the land was shrouded in darkness once again as the threatening clouds above covered the moon. She had put aside the negative thoughts bubbling from within, forcing herself to hold herself steady as she remembered the way Luke had described the Titans. As thick, fat drops of water splattered against her shirt, she remembered now was not the time to curse Luke, the being in question still out there, tracking them down. A mere thought of him could summon him to them, so she concentrated on the sparse water droplets that fell from the skies. The shower turned into heavy rain, as though to tell her that their time for an easy journey had ended, and together the pair of them made their way down the hill in the direction of the cabin that Kylo had opted for. 

Between the ever increasing darkness, and the rain getting heavier, she’d missed all the warning signs of an impending attack. 

The wolf was larger than she was, and launched itself at Kylo with a force that Rey wouldn’t have believed if she hadn’t seen it herself. It’s black body blended in perfectly with the night, and Rey could hear it snapping as it tried to sink its teeth into the soft tissue of his throat. From beneath its weight, Kylo yelled and thrashed, grabbing great fistfulls of hair as Rey ran over towards where the two fought and, without much thought, launched herself atop of the beast. It turned its head, snapping at her, and very nearly connecting, as she crawled up its back and tried to wrap her arms around its throat. If she could cut off its air supply, it might weaken it enough to let Kylo finish it off. The rain had made its fur slick, though, and where she might’ve been able to be of use otherwise, all it took was a shake of its great pelt for her to be thrown off and into the nearest tree. The air fled her lungs as she fell to the ground, coughing and curling in on herself as she struggled to at least get to her knees. Her vision blurred, and in the darkness, Kylo and the wolf were nothing but growling, snapping shadows at one another. She couldn’t let him die, couldn’t lose him when they were getting so close to discovering the truth. When they were so close--. 

She hoisted herself up to her feet, stumbling, and trying her best to keep herself upright. It was difficult, and with a groan she fell back to her knees. What felt like a thousand ants crawled up her hands where they met the earth, covering her forearms, upper arms, and torso as she watched a shadow start to move of its own accord, stretching towards where Kylo and the beast grappled with one another. She could smell blood on the air, but didn’t know who it belonged to. 

The crawling sensation grew stronger, and she could barely see where Kylo had managed to turn the wolf over onto its back, kicking it hard enough to cause the beast to yelp as he scrambled to his feet. “Kylo.” The word was rent from her mouth, twisted up and almost whined as she  _ pushed  _ what energy she’d felt simmering on her skin over towards him. The shadow she’d seen moving rippled the grass like it were a wave, and when it connected with the Titan, she felt the shadow sinking itself into his very bones as if they were her own. It was like it fueled him, nostrils flared as his chest expanded along with the rest of his body. His muscles grew, his biceps alone threatening to become larger than her whole body, but stopped before he could reach his full Titan size. It was like he was stuck half-way, not quite Titan and not quite human sized. Now, he towered over the wolf, the animal no more than a small pup to him. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open, craning her neck as she watched him throw his hands out in front of him just as the wolf launched itself for another attack. Kylo caught the beast on either side of its mouth and with a loud crack, followed by a high whine, the creature’s mouth split in two, and fell to the ground, dead. Blood splattered all over the already wet grass, mixing with the water so Rey couldn’t tell the difference in the night.  

After that, Rey knew no more, utterly spent as she fell forwards, almost like the earth was swallowing her whole.  


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK FROM OUTER SPACE.  
> Mostly.  
> Sorry about the delay--the both of us had a rough outline for the chapter that followed this, that neither of us really remembered, so now that we're back on track we're a little more comfortable with posting this as we continue to work towards the end!  
> Thank you all so much for your patience and your understanding! We hope you enjoy this update!  
> shout out to Picarito who I teased this chapter to about a thousand years ago I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE  
> Also heads up: the size kink/size difference is strong in this ch. Very strong >.>

She woke to warmth wrapped around her, an enormous arm holding her tightly to a well defined chest in front of a fireplace that still glowed with healthy, hearty flames. Slowly, she blinked to try and regain some semblance of awakeness, before she looked up at where Kylo rested just beneath her. His eyes were slitted, and focused solely on her. As he watched her wake up, he smiled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

“I don’t know what it is you’ve done, but that’s twice I’ve owed you my life.” 

“Don’t mention it,” she murmured, placing her hands on his broad chest and sitting up slowly. The arm that had so tightly wound around her waist relaxed, moving to cup her backside as he helped her find her balance. “Where are we?” 

“That small house I pointed out to you. It’s raining rather hard, but the mortals are nowhere to be found, so we’ll stay here for the time being.” 

She barely hid a yawn. “Oh.” 

“Go back to sleep.” 

“I don’t want to. Tell me what happened with the wolf. I’ve never seen one that big.” Now that she looked at him properly, his body was larger than normal, still not quite Titan and not quite human. 

Kylo’s jaw set in a hard line as he stroked her hair, his whole hand able to fit her head in his palm. She tried not to shiver. “Luke sent it. He must have deployed his scouts over the lands, out to try and find us. Find where we’re going. We’re close enough, and he must have guessed we would come this way. It will likely get more treacherous the closer we get to the land of the Titans.” He surveyed her for another moment, something akin to consideration in his gaze. It made her cheeks heat up in a way she wasn’t used to. “You need someone to show you how to tap into those powers of yours without killing yourself. You need a teacher.” 

Rey could barely keep herself from snorting. She’d done well this far, hadn’t she? “Like you?” she offered, one eyebrow rising. “I hardly think you’d be able to keep your hands off of me for the entirety of a lesson,  _ Master _ .” 

That simple word was all it took, and Kylo had her flipped onto her back, his enormous bulk towering over her, eyes black with desire and mouth falling open as he stared down at her. She felt a heat starting in her chest, emboldened by his reaction and his own lust for her. She couldn’t help but grin back up at him. 

“Say that again,” he half asked, half demanded, as his hands worked at relieving her of the robe she’d been dressed in. He must’ve changed her out of her wet clothes before, himself being shirtless and in a pair of trousers that looked mighty uncomfortable. 

Rey reached up to his hair and took two great handfuls of his damp, curly locks, dragging his mouth down to hers. “Master Kylo. Teach me,” she teased. “Make me your student, show me wh--what I need.” One of his hands had moved to her slit, palm large enough to fit her whole backside in, and dragged his pointer finger lazily against her cunt. She was soaked, and he groaned with relief as one finger breached her with little difficulty. Rey blinked and saw stars, gasped against his beautiful, full lips, and rocked her hips against his. “More,” she begged, hardly recognizing her own voice. “More, Master.” 

Every time the word left her lips, she felt his desire double, felt him shake under her grip even as she pulled away to breathe and arched her back as he curled his finger inside of her. A second finger slid upwards, against the pucker of her ass, and she chased the pleasure that came, bucking her hips against his thick digit. “More,” she begged again. 

“Patience, little one. Patience.” He leaned down to suck her left breast into his whole mouth, tongue slipping against the bud of her nipple, before he sucked hard enough she was amazed she didn’t come right then and there. Oh, she was close, though. Patience had no place in her world, not when he was filling her so easily and hadn’t even pressed his cock against her. 

He pulled both fingers away from her, much to Rey’s displeasure, to suck them into his mouth, Rey watching as his tongue slicked both digits up until they were practically dripping. He held her gaze the whole time, causing heat to shoot down her spine and across her chest, her skin feeling as though it was prickling with the strength of his stare. When it was sufficiently wet for his standards, he lowered it once more and slid that first finger inside of Rey’s cunt, waiting until it was fully seated within her to work his second against her ass. The blunt of his finger covered her hole entirely, massaging her puckered skin until the first segment of his finger slipped inside. Stars popped before her vision, and all the air she’d so desperately needed felt trapped within her lungs. Oh.  _ Oh _ . This was taking being full to a whole new level, one she wasn’t entirely familiar with. He gently rocked his finger back and forth; for every inch he pushed into her, he pulled back enough for Rey to release the lungful of air she was holding. The burn and stretch of his finger pressing inside of her ass was an experience she didn’t know she needed until that moment, and her back arched enough to offer him a better angle, even while she tensed up. He stopped almost immediately, and crooked his pointer finger, the one filling her pussy, upwards. Sensation licked its way up her core, soaking his finger all the more as her hips fell back to the ground with a hard sound, her body falling back onto his middle finger and pressing it further into her ass. 

“Fuck!” she swore, startled tears slipping down her face as she stared up at him, determined not to look away, wanting him to see just what he did to her. He was just as entranced as she was, watching as her body convulsed around his digits, how she struggled to breathe as he continued that same ‘come hither’ motion inside of her cunt. She felt his middle finger start to move in and out of her ass, the stretch and pressure intensifying as he started to alternate which finger pushed into her, and which pulled out. Her toes curled, and as she blinked and allowed herself to look away for the briefest of moments, she saw her stomach bulge with the protrusion of his fingers within her. 

That, in itself, was enough to make her come, her juices flooding his palm and spilling over as she dug her heels into the ground. She bucked her hips and fucked herself onto his fingers, the last of her morality leaving her as her body tried to take in as much as possible. 

Only when she began to whine did he pull his fingers out from within her, bringing his pointer finger to her mouth for her to lick clean. She did so with hooded eyes, limbs soft and weak as a newborn colt, her whole body drenched in sweat. When she’d done as good a job cleaning him off as possible, she leaned up onto her knees for a kiss, steadying herself with a hand on his chest. He sat back on his heels, devouring her mouth as though he’d been starving for her, and was so distracted in doing so that she easily flipped him onto his back with strength she knew not of, pressing her palms flat against his well defined torso. His cock, which was about as thick as her thigh, looked as though it could cut through his trousers. With shaking hands, she worked them off of his hips and thighs, letting them pool around his knees as she stared with open desire at the massive organ in front of her. He looked like sin incarnate, as though the Underworld had taken a look at her deepest, darkest secrets and crafted Kylo from what it found there. 

Which, she supposed, could have been what happened. She crawled up the length of him, balancing her legs on top of his hips until she had the head of his cock lined up right with her cunt. She was so  _ empty _ without his fingers stroking her insides, that her cunt clenched with desire at the idea of taking such a behemoth  _ thing _ into her. 

Kylo’s interest wavered, fighting with concern for the mastery of his expression. “I’m too big, darling. It won’t fit. Just wait until I regain my strength and shrink back to my human size, then I’ll give you what you need.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed as she stared down at him, gripped either side of his hips as best she could, and eased herself onto him. “I’ll make it fit,” she growled, cheeks burning as the pressure started to grow exponentially. Oh,  _ Gods _ . Where she’d thought his fingers were big before, that had been nothing in comparison. Every inch of her body had to stretch to accommodate him, his thick head already hitting every single perfect spot within her cunt that she knew of, and several that she didn’t. It was euphoric, sinking onto him as she did, and though her head fell forward, chin resting against her chest, she wiggled her hips until she took him as far as she could go. His hands dug into the wooden floor beneath them, Rey able to hear the creaking of the wood as he very nearly ripped it up. 

Looking up through her hair, she was pleased to find him just as wrecked as she was. Still, there were a couple inches left to go, and try as she could, she just wasn’t sinking down as she wanted to. Needed to. 

“Kylo, please.” 

That, it seemed, was the magic word. His right hand, which she’d seen balling and relaxing in equal turn at his side, as though he wasn’t sure what to do with it, dragged up her back until it rested on her shoulder blades, able to span the both of them with ease. 

“Master, please,” she begged again. 

With one swift move, he pressed down on her shoulders, slipping her the last couple inches down his cock as she howled and squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could manage, making him feel all the thicker inside of her, if that was even possible. Gods, was it a possibility that he was in her  _ throat _ ?--he felt that enormous. Her orgasm was unintended, a complete surprise, as he moved his hands to her hips in favor of lifting her up, then slipping her back down onto his girthy cock, grip so tight she thought there might be bruising in the next few hours. She’d wear them with pride if there were any later. 

“How are you real?” he panted, leaning up and onto his left elbow so he could kiss her, moving her slowly atop of him as her body tightened, then released in response to the new sensation. She’d never felt so at peace, so well used and in tune with every last fragment at the world around her, while also feeling as if she might burst into flames at any moment. Her pussy was spread so wide that with every other downward motion, her clit rubbed against the length of him, leaving her to shudder and shake as light flickered behind her hooded eyes. 

Was she real? Was she able to do this? She looked down, watching his cock move deeper inside of her, the outline visible as her stomach bulged, more than she thought possible. It made her head spin as her body gushed around him, the climax hardly registering outside of the waves of pleasure and her curled toes. “I dunno,” she slurred. Reaching over, she clutched him by the ears, then wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder as she sobbed and whined, writhed and shook as he used her body to chase his own orgasm. It was the most exquisite form of sensation, unhinging her emotions and freeing her mind from grasping what was going on. All she had to be was present, and pliant in Kylo’s hands. He whispered his praises in her ear, voice hoarse (“ _ Yes, that’s it. My lovely Rey, you’re so perfect for me. So tight, like you were made for me. Did you just come again?--you’re getting me soaked, pet. _ ”) and still Rey could only hold on for dear life. 

She’d never find anything that compared to this, and couldn’t begin to think of why she would ever bother. 

When Kylo finally came, it was with a cry that shook the foundations of the house, setting off yet another orgasm of Rey’s as his cock pulsed within her, his spend inflating her stomach more than his cock could, expanding and filling her to the brim until it was like she was heavily pregnant with triplets. His fluids leaked down his sheathed and pulsating cock, making intricate web-like designs along her thighs, before dripping onto his hips and groin, as he pressed her flush to his hips, balls deep inside. She keened, nails digging and ripping into his skin, feeling them give way under the pressure as he rubbed her back gently. 

“You did so well for me, darling. So well.” He paused, and she felt his heart start to beat faster. “Rey? Speak to me?” 

She looked up slowly, the world moving far to fast for her to catch up. She blinked and it seemed to take an age. “I’m okay,” she promised, her smile feeling too wide for her face as she sat backwards in his hand and squeezed him as tightly as she could. She felt his cock give one last spurt, and whimpered to be stuck, quite literally, atop of him. If she thought her body was weak before, it was nothing in comparison to now, and Kylo’s size prevented her from doing much more than leaning forward onto his abdomen, his muscles covered in a fine sheen of sweat. And yet, she was filled with an energy she didn’t think was possible. It felt like she could do anything now, drunk and high on Kylo’s own fluid that soaked her body and womb. 

Eventually, Kylo eased her off his monstrous cock, and laid her gently on the wooden floors, now warped from his fingers alone. She felt his liquid ooze from her, bubbling against her pussy as the tension left her body, stomach slowly returning to its normal size. She felt the sticky, hot substance pool against her ass cheeks, bringing a blush to her face as she remembered how her hole was probed moments ago. She rolled slightly to the side, wincing as a sudden gush of come spurted from her, and jiggled the round globes of her ass until some come flicked onto her asshole, the puckered skin relaxing at the soothing sensation. 

She watched him with drunk eyes, mouth curled into a sleepy smile as he propped himself onto his side, and slowly shrunk back to his ‘normal’ human state with the last of his come dribbling from his cock. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him surprised, head too far up in the clouds to recognize that he was possibly stuck between human and Titan size. 

He pushed aside the sweat-drenched lock of hair that fell over her eyes, thumb rubbing against her cheek with all the care in the world. “How?” he asked. “Even Gods have limits, and you continue to surprise me, little one.”

She snorted, the sound jarring against the sincerity of his voice. “I’m not really ‘little’ if I can take you all in like I just did.” A sloppy grin appeared on her face, pride and satisfaction shining on her face at the fact. 

However, Kylo face couldn’t match her glee, a frown now pulling at the edges of his mouth. “How?” he whispered again, pulling her close so she couldn’t see his brows ruffle together. 

She nuzzled into his warm chest, his breathing rocking her to sleep and forgetting the puzzled look that was on his face. 


End file.
